


The Ocean

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stare at my lover's big, green eyes before turning back to the ocean.</p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful." I whisper into my lover's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

I carried my lover bridal style. Them safely in my arms as I walk across the sand, the sand mushing underneath my feet. We came to see the ocean, me and my lover. Just the two of us, together. He's wanted to see the Ocean since he was little. Now that the titan's were gone we could finally see the Ocean.

"Just look at those waves." I say before planting a sweet, soft kiss on my lover's head.

The waves were beautiful. Crashing upon the shore like they were fighting. The raging waves. Beautiful yet so dangerous, like Eren. 

"No waves compare to you though." I say with a smile.

Nothing beats Eren when it comes to looks. I'm so lucky to have him, everyone was scared of him at first. When they accepted him though, they realised just how beautiful he was. The prettiest people in the world asked for his hand, yet he asked for mine.

I stare at my lover's big, green eyes before turning back to the ocean. When you thought the waves started to settle, the waves came back out of nowhere.

"Isn't it beautiful." I whisper into my lover's ear.

Tears start to fall from my face onto my lover's lifeless body that was in my arms. I brought his closer to my face. 

"We finally got to see it." I said. "You and me. I remember you telling me how much you wanted to see it. I saw the determination in your eyes, I knew I had to make that dream come true."

I smile at the memory of Eren first talking to me about the Ocean. How it was in a book all about the outside world.

"We're finally here." I cry.

I place him down, and lay beside him. My hands were covered in his blood.

"I remember you saying the dream used to be with Mikasa and Armin, but you decided to put me in the dream as well. You said I was a special exception, you said you wanted the love of your life there. With you." 

I smile before picking him back up. I walking closer to the Ocean. I kiss him on the lips one final time before gently placing him down. With tears I watched the tide take him away, to be forever with the Ocean. With the wind slowly blowing in my face I sweetly whisper,

"I love you…" 


End file.
